Mobile wireless communication devices typically operate under challenging channel conditions. A mobile wireless communication device may traverse deep channel fades that affect the ability of the device to acquire or maintain an active communication link within a particular communication system.
A communication system supporting mobile wireless communication devices may be deployed over a limited geographic area further affecting the ability of a mobile wireless communication device from acquiring or maintaining an active communication link with the system. Although some communication systems, such as cellular telephone communication systems, may be deployed over substantially an entire nation or an entire continent, coverage holes may exist in the system. Furthermore, there is currently no cellular telephone wireless communication system that is deployed worldwide. A service provider may be restricted from populating a worldwide network due to, for example, different communication standards adopted in different countries, an inability to obtain spectrum licenses within regions or countries, or costs associated with deploying a worldwide system.
A mobile wireless communication device may be implemented as a multimode wireless communication device in order to address the possibilities of coverage holes as well as to provide multi-country support. The multimode wireless communication device may have the ability to tune to various operating bands and reconfigure itself to support various technologies. However, the ability to support multiple technologies and the ability to support multiple operating bands from at least a subset of the multiple technologies create potential acquisition problems for a multimode wireless communication device.
A mobile wireless communication device typically is battery powered. Extending the service time of the mobile wireless communication device supported by a particular battery configuration, commonly referred to as a battery life, is important in satisfying a user's desire for extended untethered communication access. Searching for and attempting to acquire systems of particular technologies or technologies within particular operating bands may be a fruitless endeavor in some geographic regions. The time associated with scanning for and acquiring a supported communication system may create an undesirable delay when initially acquiring a communication system over which the multimode wireless communication device may communicate. Moreover, the process of searching for and attempting to acquire particular communication systems, across supported technologies and operating bands, may unnecessarily consume power and decrease the battery life.
A multimode wireless communication device needs to manage acquisition and monitoring of the multitude of supported technologies and operating bands in light of the competing desire to extend battery life.